Reversed Pursuit
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: An arranged marriage was the worst. It was equivalent to a "Loveless" married life. That was what Giotto thought, until he met a certain Yakuza Princess. Main: Giotto and FemTsuna Pairings: Giotto x FemTsuna


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…**

**Summary: **An arranged marriage was the worst. It was equivalent to a "Loveless" married life. That was what Giotto thought, until he met a certain Yakuza Princess.

**Special Note: **This is the fic requested by _Soul Vrazy_.

**Beta-ed by: **mangaaddict26

* * *

**Reversed Pursuit**

* * *

Giotto Vongola, the Head of the Vongola Famiglia, was given the title Vongola Primo for he had founded that family together with his best friend Cozart Simon. His best friend was known as the Simon Primo who founded the Simon Famiglia. The two families allied themselves to fight against those people who were threatening the people's lives. As the years of hard work passed, the Vongola Family grew into a powerful mafia family. They became so famous that Giotto was having a hard time driving all those women away who were planning to get a hold of him and marry him for the nth time.

Giotto removed his glasses and laid it down on his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell all of you? I. DON'T. HAVE. ANY. PLANS. ON. MARRYING. ANY. OF. THOSE. WOMEN!"

The men in his office ran out of the room as quickly as they could. Giotto was standing behind his desk with anger, his face showing clearly his irritation. He knew those women were just after his looks and money, no woman had really loved him for who he really was. He fell back on his black chair and massaged his head. He doubted that there was a woman out there who would ever love him.

G entered Giotto's office. He decided to check on his boss when he heard him scream. "Did something happen, Giotto?"

G, Giotto's storm guardian and right hand man, was one of the people who called Giotto with his given name.

"Those people keep coming here just to offer me marriage proposals!" Giotto said, his voice giving away his annoyance.

G sighed and ignored his boss's complaints. He informed Giotto that his mom had just returned from a vacation in Japan.

Giotto choked on the tea that he was just drinking after hearing his mother's name. If there was anyone whom he truly was afraid of, it was his own mother. He may have overcome the obstacles called marriage proposals, but there was still one which he cannot defeat. It was his mother. Those marriage proposals were nothing compared to the will of his mother for him to marry and give her an army of grandchildren. The last time he checked, it was his mother who kidnapped him in a middle of a mafia war in Italy, just to have him stand in a church in Barcelona, Spain. It took some miracle force for him back then to get away from that marriage and go back to Italy without making the girl cry. But who in their right feminine mind would not cry after a hunk like Giotto refused to marry her?

Giotto face-palmed and eyed his storm guardian. "G, can you kill me now?"

"Shut up and get your ass ready! If you won't show up, who knows what your mother will do?" For the first time, the tone of respect in G's voice was gone.

It just showed how scary Giotto's mom was.

Giotto sighed and dragged his feet as he walked out from his office. He hoped that somewhere, somehow, a meteorite would fall on him and snatch his life away. Fortunately or unfortunately, his wish was not granted.

* * *

As Giotto got closer and closer to the living room where his mother was waiting, he finally felt that his life as a bachelor would come to an end. He opened the double doors to the living room only to see her mother giggling together with another couple dressed in traditional Japanese clothes.

Giotto's mom had long blond curly hair that was tied in a bun. She had rare purple eyes as well, the combination of both being the cause of her title as "most beautiful woman" in Italy. She was dressed in a Victorian-style blue dress that emphasized her curves that caught the attention of Giotto's father many years back. Even though she was almost in her forties, she was still as beautiful as ever. There was no doubt that she was the woman who caught Giotto's father's attention and love.

Sitting across Giotto's mother was a Japanese couple whom he had never seen before. Giotto's mother looked at him, eyes filled with delight which scared him quite a bit. His mother in a completely happy mood equalled to him getting engaged nearly immediately. Oh no… not again!

"Giotto! My son! Come here; let me introduce to you Iemitsu and Nana Sawada, your future in-laws," as Giotto's mother introduced her two friends to her son.

She was smiling sweetly at Giotto which told him that if he reacted to the "in-law" part, he would never see the light of the day again.

Giotto paled and gulped before giving his sweetest professional smile towards the couple. "My name is Giotto Vongola, the head of Vongola Family. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada."

The woman dressed in a blue kimono that had intricate flower patterns embroidered on it placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed. "My… what a handsome and wonderful son, you have …"

Iemitsu eyed Giotto from head to toe. He was examining and considering if Giotto was worthy to marry his one and only daughter who was a Yakuza Princess. Nana placed her hands on Iemitsu's hand and gave him a light nod. Iemitsu sighed and gave up. No matter what he looked at, he could see that Giotto was more than worthy of his daughter. Top it off; he had some backbone and was a powerful one. He was sure that Giotto will survive any fight.

"I think it is time for them to get to know each other! What do you think, Nana?" Giotto's mother asked Nana.

"Oh yes… yes… they should…" Nana smiled and stood up from her seat.

The two women lead the way towards the balcony while Iemitsu patted Giotto's back. "I hope you two will get along."

With that, Iemitsu followed the two women leaving a wondering Giotto alone. Giotto shook his head and sighed. Couldn't there be a time or day where he wouldn't think or worry about getting married?"

* * *

Giotto was informed that the Sawada Family was the strongest and highest ranking Yakuza in Japan and they had an heiress that would succeed Iemitsu in the near future. The heiress's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada. Her name would always mislead those who had heard it into assuming that she was a boy. Once they had found out that the successor was indeed a woman, they would suffer from a major shock.

The two finally met in the balcony where Tsuna was being accompanied by Asari. Tsuna bowed at Giotto politely after seeing him. She was wearing a red kimono that matched her brown hair that was tied in a bun and mildly decorated with subtle ornaments. Her caramel orbs were nothing compared to those of the girls' that Giotto had seen. All in all, she looked like an angel that had come down from heaven.

Giotto took a deep breath. He had never seen anyone who was as beautiful as a goddess. His heart started beating uncontrollably when he saw Tsuna. It was love at first sight. That was the only time Giotto didn't think of escaping the marriage.

Tsuna smiled at Giotto and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you… Giotto Vongola, isn't it?"

Yes… The woman of his dreams has finally come into in his life.

* * *

Giotto finally realized that no one could mess with or underestimate his mother when his beloved mother had just suggested for Tsuna to sleep in his room. The most unbelievable part was that Nana and Iemitsu agreed. There must be something wrong with their minds.

Truthfully, Iemitsu didn't accept that idea but when Giotto's mother brought out her shotgun and cocked it, his decision had been shaken. He finally relented and gave his permission when Nana brought out her katana and placed it at his neck.

"Alright! Alright! I'll allow Tsuna to sleep in Giotto's room!" Iemitsu stared at the blade of Nana's katana, begging for her to spare his life.

Giotto's mother and Nana hid their weapons and squealed in delight. They couldn't wait for the marriage to come.

Giotto was rendered speechless at what their mothers had done. They were moving too fast. It was even stranger that Tsuna didn't say anything and just agreed to their mothers' whim. He realized that maybe Tsuna knew that nothing would change even if they talked back against their mothers' which is why she never said anything. He sighed and ruffled his own hair. This won't go well. He felt a hand touch his left shoulder from behind. He felt a dark aura filled with killing intent behind him. He didn't dare to look at it since he knew who the source of that aura was.

"Vongola Primo! I trust you that you won't lay a finger on my daughter before your marriage!" Iemitsu seethed through his teeth. His words were full of venom that made Giotto nod as a response.

Giotto gulped and nodded. "I understand, um… sir..."

Tsuna bid her parents goodbye and walked towards Giotto's room together with Giotto. Iemitsu cried while the two women squealed like fangirls. The two mothers kept on telling each other how Giotto and Tsuna was a match made in heaven.

* * *

Inside Giotto's room, Tsuna dropped on Giotto's king size bed. The truth was that she didn't want to marry Giotto. The only thing that she wanted was to become an actress but because of her status as a Yakuza princess, that dream was impossible to achieve. She turned around only to see Giotto removing his cloak. He may be the hottest guy that she met but no… she still won't marry him. She sat up and stared at Giotto's back.

Giotto turned around when he sensed someone staring at him. He was rather surprised to see Tsuna glaring at him. She didn't look like the angel that he met at the balcony when she was angry.

"Are you going to agree on what our parents decided?" Tsuna asked Giotto.

Giotto sighed and removed another piece of his clothing. "As if like I have a choice…"

"Hmph! Well, I don't have plans on marrying you."

Giotto was shocked to hear that. There was someone alive who didn't want to marry him.

"Why is that?" Giotto couldn't help but ask her.

"I don't love you. There is no way I am going to marry without love!" Tsuna answered as she crossed her arms.

Giotto fought the urge to sigh. The girl was just like him before he met her. His eyes grew as wide as saucers when he saw Tsuna removing her red kimono.

Underneath Tsuna's red kimono was a sleeveless short kimono that had some small pockets attached onto the waist. Giotto wondered if there were weapons in those pockets. Tsuna removed the ties and ornaments in her hair to let it loose.

"Hey! Can we just talk about this for a bit?" Giotto tried to reason out calmly as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

"No!" Tsuna answered as she walked around to look for an escape route.

Giotto wouldn't let Tsuna go. If she disappeared, his mother would torment, torture, and do anything imaginable to him, and not even his guardians can help him. Even his title as Vongola Primo couldn't save him from the wrath that he would face!

Before Tsuna could even reach the window so that she could jump off, Giotto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Tsuna screamed as she struggled in Giotto's hold.

"You are NOT going anywhere!" Giotto ordered Tsuna while pinning her to the bed.

His breathing was kind of uneven due to Tsuna's struggling; she was much stronger than she looked. Tsuna glared at him while trying to break away from his grasp.

"Why does it matter to you?! For your information, I am NOT a fool, Vongola Primo! I know how much you dislike arranged marriages and marriage proposals! That news even reached Japan! Don't you dare deny it! Just like how much you wouldn't want to marry me, I wouldn't even want to marry you! I refuse to live a life where I'll be tied down and controlled like a puppet!"

Giotto was rendered speechless at what Tsuna said. He couldn't believe it. She had just voiced out everything that he had thought before he met her. The reasons that he used just to escape all those marriage proposals and arrange marriages were all thrown back at his face.

Unable to think properly due to his emotions, he kissed Tsuna. His hold on her became tighter and he used his body weight to pin Tsuna deeper into the bed. The kiss grew deeper as time passed by as Giotto continued to kiss Tsuna hungrily. He was unable to control his emotions any longer. Tsuna even felt him smirk on her lips when he realized that she didn't know how to kiss. He continued it more when he saw Tsuna's face getting redder.

Tsuna blushed because of what Giotto did to her. She never had a boyfriend in her entire life because of her family's status. She never got to hold a man's hand before. Now, she was pinned onto a bed and kissed by a man she barely knew. They had just met an hour ago and now they were in that critical part of a relationship already.

Giotto stopped kissing Tsuna leaving a string of saliva that was connected on their lips. The two of them had hard time breathing. Giotto licked his lips seductively and smirked after seeing Tsuna's face. She was so cute that he couldn't help himself but want to get her know better. Unfortunately, they won't do the proper way since their parents wanted to take the short cut.

"You haven't kissed anyone, right?" Giotto asked Tsuna. He never released her, not even once.

"So what? I never had a boyfriend before. That was my first kiss and you stole it." Tsuna looked away while blushing. Her heart was beating so fast. The feeling was completely new to her. She didn't even know if she was in love or was just driven by the moment.

Giotto smiled gently after hearing that his future wife hadn't had a boyfriend before. He had his fair share of relationships but none of them were serious. Besides, it was those women who had chased him and asked him out. Just to shut them all up, he agreed to their whims until he couldn't take it and broke everything off. He remained single since then.

Tsuna decided to take a small look at Giotto's face. She gasped softly at the sight that she saw. Giotto was smiling at her gently and looked at her straight in the eyes. His gaze was almost piercing her heart and soul.

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered as she tried to look away but Giotto's gaze was preventing her to look anywhere aside from his eyes.

"Tsuna… marry me…" Giotto suddenly proposed.

"Ah! Are… Are you out of your mind?! I don't know you and you don't know me! Why do I have to-" Tsuna was cut off when Giotto placed his lips on hers again.

She was rendered speechless by what Giotto did to her. That was the second time she had been kissed without her consent.

"I know… We don't know each other but we have no other choice. Our parents will marry us off whether we like it or not. Even if we rebel, nothing will change. We will still get married." Giotto said as he released Tsuna and sat on the bed.

Tsuna sat up and clutched her chest. "But…"

"Rather than rebelling, why don't we just follow them? I can't even keep count how many times my mother tried to marry off and asked me for an army of grandchildren."

"But I don't want to be tied down in a loveless marriage…! What if I fall in love with someone someday? I'll cheat on you and commit adultery! I don't want that to happen!" Tsuna replied. Her tears were starting to fall at the corner of her eyes.

Giotto wiped those tears with his thumb and caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "Don't worry, that will never happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Tsuna sniffled and laid down her balled fists onto her lap.

"Because I will make you fall in love with me just as how you made me fall in love with you at first sight." Giotto answered while pulling her in an embrace and lied down on the bed together with him.

Tsuna didn't even know what he was talking about. "What? Me? I made you fall in love with me? When?"

Giotto chuckled, his face buried in Tsuna's locks as his embrace on her grew tighter. "It doesn't matter. Just sleep, I promise I won't do anything to you until we get married."

"I… don't understand…" Tsuna tried to comprehend what Giotto was trying to say to her.

She had no experience in love and hadn't experienced the proper way of courting and being courted. Before all those things, she's going to get married. There was something wrong with the order of her love life.

As the two went to sleep, Giotto swore that he wouldn't make it into a "Loveless Marriage". He decided to take action and initiative unlike with his previous relationships. He'll make Tsuna fall in love with him and make her the happiest girl on earth. Just finding out that his future wife was his alone made him happy. It was a bit unfortunate that the order of their courtship was reversed and a little bit crazy; getting married first before getting to know each other and becoming an item. Despite all of that, he will take full responsibility and turn it into a happy marriage. Granting his mother's wish of an army of grandchildren didn't sound so bad after all, as long as it was Tsuna.

Giotto's thoughts and image about arranged marriages has changed. It was not too bad after all, through a reverse pursuit and an arranged marriage; he found his true love in a form of a Yakuza Princess.

* * *

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
